With You Forever
by amai-rose
Summary: Who does Kukai ask to go as a "date" to the grad dance? What happens? Kind of a songfic... Yes... I know the summary sucks again... KUKAIMU! Rated T just in case.


**This is Haru-Chii speaking :3  
**

**Gomenasai to everyone-desu : ( I'm very sorry about the "when on MSN" story... I kind of wrote the story in my friend's notebook and she's konda busy with it right now so i kind of can't upload it -.-**

**anyways... I've kinda tried to write this story... actually it's not really a story just a short thingy i wrote... Kukaimu again XD Btw... this takes place just before Kukai's graduation...  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Setting: Back of the Royal Garden...

Amu walked quietly around the back of the Royal Garden. She couldn't imagine having another person replace Nadeshiko as the new queen or Kukai as the new Jack. Middle School wasn't too far away from Seiyo, so why can't they have Middle School people be guardians? And why can't Nadeshiko just have some English dancers come to Japan? _Wait... but maybe I'm just being selfish... Jeez... life sucks_... But that wasn't the only problem she was having... she was still debating on which guy she really actually truly liked... Either Tadase or Kukai now... (sorry to all Amuto fans... I kicked him out, gomen ne... -.-) Before, she'd get this tingly feeling in her stomach when she'd see Tadase, but now... that feeling was slowly decreasing, and slowly increasing for whenever she saw Kukai...

Just then... a hand reached out onto her shoulder. Amu turned around and saw the current, soon to be gone Jack's Chair. He had on his usual smile, school uniform and messy orangy brownish hair.

"What's up, Hinamori-san?" he asked.

Amu hesitated. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You're lying, I can tell. I'm not stupid."

"Whatever..."

Kukai sighed... "Well then, I have something to ask you."

Amu looked up to Kukai's face. "What do you need now? WAIT A MINUTE! NO! I'M NOT GOING TO GO FOR ANOTHER 100 MILE RUN!" Amu hugged onto the tree beside her.

Kukai laughed. "Where do you come up with these things, Hinamori? XD Anyways... what I was gonna tell you... was that--"

"NADESHIKO'S COMING BACK??"

"No..."

"Then what?"

Kukai laughed again. "Didn't I say I was going to ask you something, not give you news?"

Amu held her face down from embarrassment. "Right..."

"So then, onto what I was going to say... Would you like to be my partner for the dance for all the graduating people at Seiyo Elementary on Saturday?" Kukai asked.

Amu could've sworn her stomach did a double back flip right there. She could feel her face burning red. It took a while before she finally realized that she still needed an answer.

"Uhm... well... I have a question to ask before I answer that..."

"Shoot it."

"Uhm... well... why exactly are you asking me?"

"Because, since I'm a guardian, I'm expected to have one, right?"

"No... not really..."

"Not the point, yes or no?"

"Give me a minute... I'll be back..." Amu ran away from where she was into the girl's bathroom at Seiyo. There, she quickly opened up her backpack and took out her three guardian eggs. Out popped Ran, Miki and Su.

"SAY YES! SAY YES!" Ran shouted right as soon as she got out. "This will decide your feelings between Tadase and Kukai! GO FOR IT! GO FOR IT AMU-CHAAN!"

Amu sighed. "Any other answers? Miki? Your opinion?"

"Well... I think you should say yes too."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Su?"

"I think it'd be fun to go-desu! -- It's probably the first time you've ever been asked, so say yes-desu!"

"..." She stuffed her guardian characters back in her backpack without saying a word and quietly walked back to where Kukai was waiting for her.

"Oi, Hinamori, you got an answer?" he asked to her.

"..."

"Hello? Earth to Hinamori?" Kukai waved a hand in Amu's face.

"... yes..."

Kukai smiled. "Great! I'll pick you up at 5 pm on Saturday, okay? Here's the flyer with info." He handed Amu the blue flyer and ran off.

Amu stood speechless. She decided to read the little flyer while walking back to her house.

GRADUATION DANCE

Time: 5:30 pm - 9:00 pm (Supper provided)

Place: Seiyo Elementary Gym

Dress: Formal

Amu paused. _Formal? He didn't say anything about formal! Great... I don't look good in formal stuff -._-

She dreadfully continued her walk home.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Setting: Amu's house...

Amu twirled her "prom" dress in front of her mirror. The top of it had straps (not spaghetti straps -.-) for sleeves. It was a pale sky blue, and had little frills at the bottom, with faded flower patterns near the end. Her usual "X" clip with blue this time, and her hair was straightened.

"WOW! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL AMU-CHAN!" Ran exclaimed. She flew around Amu. "Miki is an AWESOME designer!"

"Thank you Miki, I love it..." Amu smiled into the mirror, and then at Miki.

"No big. It's what I do as a guardian character... design and stuff XD" Miki replied.

The doorbell rang...

"Well... this is it..." Amu walked downstairs (her parents and Ami aren't home... They're on a lil trip...) and opened the front door. There stood Kukai, wearing a black suit, and holding a rose for Amu.

Kukai whistled. "Gee, I never knew "the" Hinamori wears formal clothes." He chuckled.

"Shaddap... I was only doing what the flyer said..." She held her head down in embarrassment.

Kukai gave the rose to her. "Shall we head off?"

"Okay..."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Setting: The dance... almost about over...

Amu had actually never imagined how fun the dance was. She had done a couple rounds of DDR (Dance Dance Revolution for anyone who doesn't know that... and she PWNED XD), she also danced to a few upbeat songs. Now... it was nearing the end, and Kukai and her were outside taking a breath of fresh air.

"WOOT! That was amazing!" Amu almost shouted. But then she added "Not that it was any fun..."

"Haaaahhaaaaa, you're so predictable Hinamori XD" Kukai laughed at her again. Amu's cheeks turned red.

"Shaddap..." She turned her head away... In the gym, a new song could be heard through the doors"

_I don't wanna go another day..._

_so i'm telling you exactly what is on my mind..._

It felt like the teeter totter was getting out of balance. For some strange reason, it seemed like her feelings are staring to go toward Kukai...

Kukai turned over to her. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked. His face actually looked serious this time. Amu had to admit it looked really cute in a way.

_Wait... what am I thinking? I like Tadase, remember? _"Nothing..." Amu answered. She looked away again.

_Seems like everybody's breaking up and throwing their love away..._

_But I know I got a good thing right here, that's why I say... hey..._

Kukai walked around to see her face again. "I'm not joking, Amu. Tell me please..."

Amu turned red. Not only had he just call her Amu... but it seemed like Kukai _wanted _her to confess. Except, there would be no answer. She hadn't exactly knew where her feelings were headed right now. Everything was just a big mumbo jumbo.

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stickwitu..._

Kukai sighed. "Hello? Earth to Amu-Chan? Wake up please? Don't act like I don't care because I do, okay?"

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stickwitu my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you..._

Amu turned her head to see Kukai looking at her. "Well... There is a problem but..."

"But what?"

"It's kind of... not important..."

"Well if it isn't important, then why don't you tell me?"

_I don't wanna go another day..._

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind..._

"Because..." Amu started, but couldn't seem to find the right words after it.

_I think I've found my feelings. I... I like Kukai... lots... but... what if he doesn't like me? What if I make him worry because he broke my heart? What if...  
_

Ran poked at her side, and spoke to Amu so that she could only hear what Ran said.

"Kukai's not the kind of person to hold onto that kind of worried feeling forever, go ahead and give it a try!"

"But what if.."

"Let's not play the "what if" game, Amu-Chan! DO NOT make me character change with you!"

"..."

_See the way we ride in our private lives_

_Ain't nobody gettin' in between_

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me... (and I say...)_

"Because?" Kukai repeated to Amu. Amu looked away again. She was way too shy to speak to him right now.

"... If you don't wanna say something, I will." Kukai said. Amu looked up at him again. What was he gonna say to her?

Kukai took a deep breath. "I like you. Lots." He turned his face away so Amu couldn't see him blush.

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stickwitu..._

Amu couldn't say anything. She was in an utter state of shock at the moment...

"I know you like Tadase but... I just wanted to say that ever since I met you, I always found you... cute and pretty... You probably hate me now, don't you?" Kukai turned his red face away again.

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stickwitu my baby,_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you..._

"I..." Amu started... and again, Amu couldn't say anything, but she knew that this time, she HAD to say something in return.

"Hate you?" Kukai guessed for her. Amu shook her head.

"I like you too... Lots..." A teardrop of happiness rolled down her cheek as she walked forward into Kukai's arms forming a hug.

_And now, ain't nothing else I could need_

_And now, singing 'cause you're so so into me..._

_I got you... We'll be making love endlessly..._

_I'm with you (baby I'm witu) , Baby you're with me (higher)..._

Kukai smiled a warm smile and brushed one of Amu's loose hair strands away from her face. Amu never wanted that moment to end. She was crying... but she was happy because Kukai had accepted her. He was her number one...

_So don't you worry about people hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down..._

_I know you and you know me_

_and that's all that counts..._

_So don't you worry about people hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_and thats, that's why I say... hey..._

Amu finally broke away from the hug to see Kukai smile at her. He handed her a handkerchief to wipe away her "happy" tears. Yes... although Amu was a bit out of character then... She was still glad that Kukai had liked her, so she wouldn't have to put up with sad feelings after... but then what about Tadase?

"It's alright Amu-Chan... You don't have to worry about Tadase." Kukai put an arm on her shoulder. "He knew it'd break your heart if he told you, but he likes someone else..." Kukai told Amu. (gomen ne to all Tadamu fans : ( )

"May I ask who?" Amu asked.

"... Saaya..." They started laughing in hysterics for a while. (I'm RLLY sorry to all Tadase fans... I was gonna pair him up with Rima... but then I noticed it takes place BEFORE Rima's introduced)

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher I must stickwitu (C'mon...)  
_

_You know how to appreciate me I must stickwitu my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stickwitu_

"Well, I'm glad you came to this grad dance as my date (ish), Thank you, Amu..." Kukai gave her a peck on the cheek. Amu blushed.

"I'm glad I came... too..." Amu smiled at Kukai.

They started walking back into the gym. "Do you need a ride home?" Kukai offered to Amu.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it lots!" Amu gave Kukai another hug.

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher I must stickwitu..._

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stickwitu my baby..._

And that night, as Amu sat down on her bed, she got a text message from Kukai on her cell. She smiled as she read it.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Thanks for eveything"

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you..._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Well then, there you have it! I know it kinda sucks but yes... I did finish XD There are no sequels... lol, Thanks for reading-desu! : 3**


End file.
